First Date
by UchihaSwift
Summary: "Semua cowok grogi di 'first date'-nya mereka, terserah mau ngaku atau ga" – Tom Delonge. Inspired by 'First Date' of blink-182, last chapter of Shikamaru Hiden, and Konoha Hiden chapter 3. Spoiler Alert. Canon setting-2 years after war, a few weeks before The Last-. Not a songfic btw.


"Semua cowok grogi di 'first date'-nya mereka, terserah mau ngaku atau ga" – Tom Delonge. Inspired by 'First Date' of blink-182, last chapter of Shikamaru Hiden, and Konoha Hiden chapter 3. Spoiler Alert. Canon setting-2 years after war, a few weeks before The Last-. Not a songfic btw.

.

.

 **First Date**

.

 **Disclaimer**

 **First Date – blink-182**

 **Naruto – Masashi Ksihimoto**

.

.

.

"Ini misi yang mudah untuk mu bukan?" Pria dengan pakaian khas Hokage berbicara pada seorang pemuda berambut nanas.

"Kakashi-san, bisakah aku menghentikanmu untuk hal itu?" Shikamaru balik bertanya.

"Sudah sekian lama setelah kau memanggilku seperti itu." Sang Hokage membalas.

"Yah, aku berusaha untuk merubah kebiasaanku menjadi idealis"

"Begitu.."

"Jadi, untuk misi itu, apa kau bisa memberikannya ke orang lain saja?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ada janji kencan".

.

.

.

07:30 AM

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha. Dua tahun setelah Konoha diserbu Pain dan Perang Dunia Shinobi, Konoha sudah kembali ke sedia kala. Meskipun, banyak perubahan seperti infrastruktur dan yang lainnya. Namun dari semua hal yang berubah, ada satu yang masih setia dengan bentuk lamanya. Yap, itu adalah Pintu Gerbang Konoha.

Seorang pemuda sudah menunggu di gerbang sejak pagi hari sekali. Para penjaga, Izumo dan Kotetsu sudah biasa melihat Pemuda Nara itu menunggu disana sejak dahulu.

"Yo, Shikamaru!" sapa Izumo yang berinisiatif mendekat ke posisi Shikamaru.

"Menunggu Temari-san ya?"

"Begitulah" Jawab Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya, terlihat semburat merah kecil di pipinya.

"Aku sebenarnya mendapat perintah dari Hokage-sama, jika Temari-san sudah tiba, aku akan menghubungi mu langsung. Tapi sepertinya aku tak perlu melakukannya."

"Benarkah? Ya ampun, dia itu.."

"Hey, itu dia." Izumo melihat kearah Temari datang.

"Ya, aku akan kembali kesana. Semoga beruntung, kalian memang cocok." Goda Izumo sembari meninggalkan Shikamaru.

"Yah, terima kasih"

Temari akhirnya sampai di gerbang Konoha. Biasanya yang keluar dari mulut Temari adalah "Kau lagi?" atau "yah, sudah kuduga". Namun kali ini, dia hanya diam melihat kearah raut Shikamaru.

"Selamat Datang" salam Shikamaru agak canggung. Sebenarnya ini adalah kegiatan biasa, namun entah kenapa kali ini terasa berbeda.

Hening terasa sekitar beberapa detik. Temari membuka suara.

"Aku akan berada disini sekitar 3 hari. Antarkan aku mencari penginapan." Perintah Temari datar.

Biasanya jika situasi seperti itu balasan dari Shikamaru adalah "Ya Ampun, perempuan selalu saja memerintah dengan seenaknya". Setelah tragedi Gengo, Shikamaru berusaha untuk menjadi 'Dewasa'. Balasannya kali ini adalah...

"Baiklah"

Mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan gerbang. Sementara di sisi lain gerbang...

"Izumo, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Dan Shikamaru selalu saja menyusul kita dalam hal apapun."[1]

"Ya. Dia menyusul kita menjadi Jonin[2], dan sekarang soal wanita juga"

"haaaah..."

Keduanya merenung meratapi nasib 'jomblo' mereka.

.

.

08:30 AM

Setelah satu jam berkeliling Konoha mencari penginapan mereka akhirnya menemukan penginapan yang Temari inginkan. Uniknya, penginapan itu tidak begitu jauh dari kediaman Klan Nara. Setelah memesan, Temari dan Shikamaru mencari ruangan yang dipesan. Setelah 'ditemukan', Temari memasuki ruangannya. Biasanya Shikamaru hanya mengantar sampai pintu saja, kali ini dia 'bergerak sendiri' mengikuti Temari.

"Akhirnya..." Temari merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Shikamaru hanya memandanginya saja, karena pegal ia hanya turun duduk di lantai.

"Sebenarnya ada satu kamar kosong di kediaman ku. Aku akan bertanya pada ibuku, apa kau bisa memakainya atau tidak."

Temari bangun, tampak ia sedikit berfikir. Shikamaru yang memandanginya juga ikut berpikir kenapa Temari sekarang terlihat 'feminim', jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu terlihat seperti 'wanita galak' di matanya. Terapi apa yang ia gunakan?

"Boleh juga, aku bisa menghemat kalau begitu. Hehehe" Temari tertawa kecil. Senyuman Temari kali ini berbeda, jauh lebih manis menurut pikiran Shikamaru. Ia menyukainya.

"ah iya, aku ada urusan sekarang. Aku akan pergi dulu." Shikamaru berdiri.

"Soal kencan kita, nanti saja. Lagipula, ini masih pagi dan kau baru sampai. Beristirahatlah." Tak sengaja Shikamaru, mengatakan kata 'Kencan'. Menyembunyikan rasa malunya, Shikamaru langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan Temari. Temari yang bingung dengan Shikamaru, hanya diam melongo.

"kencan?"

.

.

11:00 AM

"Ya ampun, ada apa ini? Kenapa seperti ini." Pikiran Shikamaru berkecamuk. Sekarang ini ia sedang berjalan di jalanan Konoha. Ia tak punya tujuan.

Tak sengaja ia melewati Perpustakaan Konoha. Shikamaru terdorong untuk masuk ke sana. Setelah di dalam, dia mencari buku secara acak. Kebetulan, ia mendapat buku berjudul 'TIPS & TRIK: Kencan'. Shikamaru memandang aneh pada buku itu. Lalu ia buka buku itu. Tak nyaman, ia mencari meja dan kursi untuk membaca buku itu. Tiba – tiba...

"Wah, sepertinya Shikamaru akan pergi kencan ya?"

Shikamaru menoleh ke asal suara. Ternyata itu adalah Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Aku baru saja selesai membaca buku itu." Lanjut Sai.

"Memangnya kau akan kencan dengan siapa Sai?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Aku hanya baca saja."

"Baiklah." Balas Shikamaru santai. Ia tahu kalau yang dimaksud adalah Ino. Tapi dia juga belum sepenuhnya yakin. Shikamaru melanjutkan bacaannya.

.

.

01:00 PM

 _Tok tok tok_

"Silahkan masuk!"

Yang dipanggil membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam.

"Oh, kau ya?" Ujar Kakashi melihat seorang kunoichi Suna masuk ke ruangannya.

"Maaf kalau saya mengganggu jam makan siang anda. Tapi ada surat dari Kazekage yang harus disampaikan langsung pada anda. Dia bilang ada urusan pribadi dengan anda dan juga ada urusan penting yang lainnya". Temari memberikan gulungan itu pada Kakashi.

"Terima Kasih. Tidak masalah, kau tidak menggangguku."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi dari sini."

Temari meninggalkan gedung Hokage dan kembali kepenginapannya.

.

"Yang pertama. Siapkan bunga untuk perempuan. Berikan padanya saat akan berangkat." Shikamaru mencoba mengingat apa yang ia baca tadi.

"Bunga? Ino saja." Shikamaru melanjutkan perjalanannya ke toko bunga Yamanaka.

.

.

.

02:00 PM

"Permisi.." Sapa Shikamaru memasuki Toko Yamanaka

"Shikamaru? Ada apa kau datang kemari?" balas Ino.

"Aku ingin membeli bunga."

"Silahkan saja kau lihat – lihat dulu."

"Baiklah. Ah, yang ini saja." Tunjuk Shikamaru pada bunga yang berwarna merah.

 _Shikamaru? Mungkinkah?.._ pikiran Ino berubah mode menjadi ' _fangirl-ing_ ' setelah tahu bunga yang dipilih Shikamaru.

"Ini uangnya" Shikamaru memberikan uangnya.

"Kira – kira ini untuk siapa Shikamaru- _kun_?" tanya Ino dengan muka jahilnya dan penekanan pada 'kun'.

"Bukan urusanmu". Shikamaru berbalik dan meninggalkan Ino.

"Sampaikan salam pada Temari-san ya!" Ino berseru saat Shikamaru hendak keluar dari toko.

Shikamaru sempat berhenti. Lalu ia lanjutkan lagi perjalanannya.

.

..

04:00 PM

"Jangan berpenampilan seperti yang biasa sehari – hari. Hmm.. Bagaimana ya? Keseharianku memakai pakaian ninja Konoha."

Saat ini Shikamaru sedang mengobrak – abrik lemarinya. Mencari pakaian yang dirasa cocok.

"Kurasa ini cocok." Shikamaru memilih pada pakaian khas klan Nara.[3]

"Wah.. wah.. wah.. Sepertinya putra kesayangan ibu ini sedang sibuk persiapan ya?"

Shikamaru menoleh melihat ibunya sudah di pintu tanpa ia sadari.

"Aku dengar dari Ino. Kalau perempuan itu orang penting dari Suna. Ah iya, kakaknya & anaknya Kazekage[4]. Ibu jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat cucu ibu yang _blasteran_ dan punya darah bangsawan." Nara Yoshino, ibunya mengatakan itu dengan nada menggoda.

"Ya ampun ibu, aku sudah bosan mendengar itu dari orang lain hari ini." Shikamaru sedikit mendengus.

"Baiklah, ibu akan mempersiapkan makanan kalau dia mau kesini."

"Terserahlah."

.

.

.

06:30 PM

Warna senja menghiasi langit Konoha. Para pemilik toko yang buka malam hari mulai mempersiapkan tokonya untuk para pelanggan. Sementara itu di kediaman Nara..

"Baiklah. Semua sudah siap." Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumahnya dan segera menuju penginapan Temari. Sesampainya disana.

 _Ting tong_

"Ya, tunggu sebentar."

Temari membuka pintu.

"Shikamaru? Ada apa? Dan kenapa tanganmu dibelakangmu? Apa yang kau bawa?" Temari heran melihat Shikamaru yang terlihat sedikit gemetaran.

"Ano... –umm ano.." Jawab Shikamaru gugup.

"Ayo kita pergi dan makan bersama diluar!" Jawab Shikamaru cepat sambil memberikan bunga yang ia beli tadi.

Temari hanya melongo.

"Kau memang biasa mengajaku makan diluar tapi tak perlu seperti ini kan?.. Tunggu, apa yang kau maksud adalah kencan resmi pertama kita? Hahaha... Padahal aku tak mempersiapkan apapun untuk ini. Aku kemari hanya mengantar surat dari Gaara." Temari tertawa kecil.

"Kau kan sudah janji waktu itu."

"Ya, ya, aku baru ingat. Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya."

Temari kembali masuk ke ruangannya. Dan setelah sekitar 5 menit, Temari keluar dari ruangannya.

"Kau itu. Seharusnya kau yang datang ke Suna. Tapi, disana juga tidak ada tempat yang cocok untuk ini."

Shikamaru hanya memandangi Temari. Temari terlihat mempesona baginya meskipun tanpa make-up. Ya, Temari bukan tipe wanita yang seperti itu pikir Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan? Ayo berangkat!" Lamunan Shikamaru buyar setelah disadarkan Temari.

.

.

.

07:00 PM

Di jalan mereka hanya berjalan berdampingan, tidak bergandengan tangan seperti pasangan yang lainnya. Temari memang bukan wanita yang seperti itu, pikir Shikamaru(lagi)

 _Yang ketiga, ajak ketempat makan. Jangan terlalu mewah, jangan terlalu sederhana. Jaga harga diri dan dompetmu. Jangan lupa, kau yang bayar._

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Temari.

"Bagaiman kalau... Itu saja.." Shikamaru menunjuk ke sebuah kedai Dango yang cukup besar.

"Baiklah." Jawab Temari.

Merekapun memasuki kedai tersebut. Mencari tempat kosong, mereka mendapati tempat di pojokan.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Temari.

"Apa saja, samakan saja denganmu." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Pelayan!." Panggil Temari pada pelayan.

"Baik nyonya, mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan.

"Dango yang ini, dua piring ya. Dan minumnya, ocha saja dua."

"baiklah. Mohon tunggu."

Si pelayan meninggalkan mereka. Keheningan tercipta diantara Shikamaru dan Temari. Shikamaru fokus pada pikirannya sendiri.

 _Apa yang harus kukatakan?_

Setelah beberapa saat, Shikamaru membuka suara.

"Temari, soal Gengo itu. Apa yang mereka lakukan padanya?"

"Ya, dia dipenjara di tahanan Perserikatan Shinobi[5]".

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Aku tidak tahu lagi, Gaara tidak memberi tahu."

"Kau bilang kau disini karena mengantar surat dari Gaara. Memangnya tentang apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi dia bilang ini masalah pribadi dan ada urusan penting juga."

 _Pribadi? Mungkinkan tentang hubunganku dengan Temari?_ Pikir Shikamaru.

"Ini tuan dan nyonya." Pelayan datang dengan membawa pesanan Temari dan Shikamaru.

"Terima Kasih."

Temari langsung memakan satu dango.

"Rasanya enak sekali. Kau akan sulit menemukan yang seperti ini di Suna." Komentar Temari.

"Benarkah?"

Dan mereka pun menikmati Dango mereka sambil berbincang tentang pekerjaan mereka.

.

.

.

09:00 PM

 _Yang terakhir, ajak dia ke tempat yang romantis atau yang indah. Tapi jangan tempat yang terlalu ramai._

 _Memangnya ada tempat yang romantis di Konoha? Kalau indah sih..._

"Kita akan kemana lagi?" Tanya Temari.

Shikamaru tampak berpikir.

 _Baiklah, aku tahu harus kemana..._

"Aku rasa kita akan kesana." Shikamaru menunjuk patung monumen Hokage.

"Apa kau serius?" Temari bertanya.

"Kita coba saja, mungkin tempat itu bagus"

"Baiklah."

Mereka pun berjalan bersama lagi ke tempat yang dimaksud.

.

.

.

09:30 PM

Sekarang mereka sudah ada di atas monumen Hokage. Ternyata tidak ada orang lain disini. Suasana begitu tenang. Angin berhembus sepoi – sepoi.

"Indah juga kalau dari sini. Aku harap Suna punya tempat seperti ini." Ucap Temari sesampainya mereka duduk di pinggiran tebing. Tepatnya diatas patung Kakashi.

"Kau mungkin bisa meminta Gaara untuk membuatnya."

"Aku pikir itu tidak mungkin. Suna memang sudah seperti itu."

Selagi duduk, mereka merasakan angin – angin yang berhembus. Shikamaru yang sesekali melirik ke arah Temari. Dia tampak mempesona, rambutnya terbawa arah angin. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Shikamaru, ia memegangi tangan Temari. Temari yang sedikit terkejut, melihat ke arah Shikamaru. Sekian detik kemudian Temari tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini." Temari membalas perlakuan Shikamaru.

 _Segalak apapun wanita, kalau di depan pria yang dicintainya, ia akan menunjukan sisi lembutnya._

Pemikiran dari ayahnya kembali merasuki Shikamaru.

 _Kau benar ayah.. Terima kasih.._

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil memandangi langit. Sampai ia menyadari sesuatu...

"Temari.."

Temari hanya menoleh ke Shikamaru.

"Ini hanya aku saja atau bulan tampak semakin besar?"[6]

.

.

.

Bersambung ke The Last: Naruto the Movie.

.

.

Yep, akhirnya selesai setelah fic ini terbengkalai selama 2 minggu. Inspirasi ini datang pas baca Konoha Hiden chapter 3. Katanya mereka udah kencan sebelum event The Last. Langsung buat deh sambungan Shikamaru Hiden. Maaf kalo cerita agak gaje, kurang menarik, typo, dsb. Maklum masih newbie yang selama ini hanya membaca saja hehehe :D.

Jika ada kesamaan ide, percayalah itu kebetulan.

[1] Omake Naruto Shippuden episode 185.

[2] Saya ga begitu yakin apakah Izumo dan Kotetsu mendapat promosi menjadi Jounin setelah perang atau tetap menjadi chuunin.

[3] Coba lihat Naruto Gaiden Chapter 1. Baju yang dipakai waktu jalan sama Shikadai.

[4] Kakaknya Gaara, Kazekage Kelima. Anaknya Rasa, Kazekage ke 4.

[5] Perserikatan Shinobi = Shinobi Union. Coba cari di Shikamaru Hiden atau Naruto Wikia.

[6] Tau kan masalah utama di film The Last? Nah itu yang tentang bulan.

.

.

.

Omake

Kakashi duduk tenang di kursi Hokage-nya. Ia sedang membaca dengan teliti surat dari Kazekage untuknya.

 _Ku pikir aku harus membaca masalah penting dulu._

Setelah membaca bagian penting surat itu. Kakashi melihat keluar jendela.

 _Ternyata memang tidak hanya aku saja. Yang lain juga._

 _Aku harus menyuruh siapa ya untuk menyiapkan pertemuan Gokage?_

Ia baru menyadari kalau dia sendiri di ruangan itu. Ia duduk lagi melanjutkan kegiatan membaca surat itu.

Setelah selesai membaca bagian pribadi dari surat itu. Kakashi tertawa kecil sendiri.

 _Oh, jadi Gaara-kun ingin tahu tentang cinta ya? Hubungan kakaknya dengan Shikamaru membuatnya seperti itu._

 _Sepertinya aku harus memberikan satu dari serial Icha – Icha._

FIN.


End file.
